kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 53
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Viviane (@Viviane212) **TheSexCarnival.com *xMech (@xMech) **Beyond Xs and Ys Topics *Judge strikes down Prop. 8, allows gay marriage in California - latimes.com *KTAR.com - AZ gay marriage ban in trouble? *Angilcare flags withdrawal over gay adoption bill -- ABC News (Australian Broadcasting Company) *High court upholds Mexico City same-sex marriage law - LGBTQ Nation *Birmingham gay couple save life of man who abused them - Sunday Mercury *TransGriot: Hypermasculinity Is Killing Our Kids *ACRJ Blog: Guns N Genitals *Ask Men survey gives us hope, defies beer ad stereotypes…mostly (via Em & Lo) *Hugh Hefner: Rebel with a cause *Reporter's Sex-Trafficking Questions Silences Craigslist Founder - Tech Talk - CBS News *With an Assist From Craigslist, a Sex Worker Plies His Trade *Most Chinese youth choose Internet for sex education - People's Daily Online *Chinese youth turn to Internet for information about sex: survey *Name and Shame Library Porn Viewers, Pol Says - CBS News *Beaver's Giant Vagina Terrorizes Small Town in Minnesota Notable quotes * "I think what's also interesting is how the mainstream media keeps some of these issues out of people's awareness by just not really engaging with them, is by keeping them as minority issues regardless of whether or not they are. They sort of turn it into something, like, issues about gender become "trans" issues, or "queer" issues, or "feminist" issues. And things that affect a large majority, if not all people (pretty much anyone who engages with gender), become these much more sidelined issues and the media will use hot-words like "feminist" that have come to have very problematic, negative connotations in the mainstream media." **-- xMech @ 37:35 * "Mistakes aren't rewarded. Ignorance isn't rewarded. And it should be. We talk down to stupid people all the time, and I think that if we instead took the tac of saying, 'It's not such a bad thing to show one's ignorance'--when I'm, for example, on Twitter and I don't know the answer to a tech question I will tweet my question. But when I do that I'm telling the world that I don't know something--and that's hard--because we live in a culture where not knowing something and showing your ignorance is not valued. And that is a horrible precedent to set. Horrible." **-- Maymay @ 46:02 External references *Scholars: Prop 8 Ruling May Be Tough To Overturn *11 years old, on the pill and sexually active? The media loses the news again *TBD *Wikinomics: How Mass Collaboration Changes Everything *Wiki Conference - New York (August 28-29, New York University) *Playboy Playmates Through the Ages *KinkForAll New York City: How To Be A Public Sex Intellectual Without Getting Hurt *Eminism.org » Addressing Craigslist’s “trafficking problem” *Tor: anonymity online Chat room quotes *Some analysts say the fact that the pro-prop 8 people only called two witnesses and the judge said one of them was blowing it out his ass, will actually piss off the conservatives on the Supreme bench. BlueGal @ 00:15:18 UTC *They expect effort on the part of the plaintiffs. And if it looks half assed or just based on pulling 'evidence' out of the air, that's considered borderline contempt. BlueGal @ 00:16:22 UTC *And one of the chess moves is sucking the dick of the court. You can lose a great case over missing out on a "May it please the court" if the judge is in a bad mood. BlueGal @ 00:17:44 UTC *Thats the problem with putting things into state constitutions... take a lot longer to change. xMech @ 00:23:17 UTC *It's so hard for me to wrap my brain around the idea that some people still want interracial marriage to be illegal. Siniful @ 00:25:29 UTC *The radical side of me thinks we should be moving beyond the typical marriage model, but the realistic side of me knows people won't easily swallow that. Getting equal rights seems like a legit first step. wilhelmina @ 00:26:57 UTC *We can articulate all aspects to death, the bottom line is that our society IS STILL MISGUIDED BY RELIGION. cleveland31886 @ 00:36:52 UTC *Certain behaviors are seen as Just Not Right for a gender. Drives me crazy. Siniful @ 00:45:09 UTC *People (IMHO) generally like clear boundaries, they don't like anything that might violate that. every time i've had discussions about queer gender presentations, gender neutral spaces, etc, people who are used to the mainstream seem very iffy about it. wilhelmina @ 00:46:27 UTC *And god knows we've seen some *awful* studies around sexuality, porn, sex work, etc. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:50:54 UTC *Anyone who assumes the truth can be told is naive. The truth can be substantiated only by experience. cleveland31886 @ 00:52:47 UTC *I want more websites that enable and support critical thinking in the common Internet user. OliverHyde @ 00:54:34 UTC *Wikinomics is based on dilution of power, and distribution of control. cleveland31886 @ 00:56:49 UTC *Seems to me just starting with the actual words would be one of the easiest places to start. When you don't have a name/word for something it becomes much, MUCH harder to learn about it. OliverHyde @ 01:01:20 UTC *But then being denied knowing a word makes knowing it shameful. Siniful @ 01:02:19 UTC *Which is, I think, where the shame attached to sex starts. When there is a lack of frank and open discussion. Siniful @ 01:02:52 UTC Additional links *Prop 8 Judge Order *Romer, Governor of Colorado, et al. v. Evans et al. (94-1039), 517 U.S. 620 (1996). *3:09-cv-02292 Perry et al v. Schwarzenegger et al Challenge to "Proposition 8"(U.S. District Court, Northern District of California) *What is the 9th Circuit? *The Wikimedia-SF Archives *A list for Wikim/pedians in the greater San Francisco area. For planning and announcing meetups, and other items of local interest. *What is The Eddie Eagle GunSafe® Program? *Hugh Hefner: Playboy, Activist and Rebel *The PlayBoy Interview *MoMA Film Trailers: Hugh Hefner: Playboy, Activist, and Rebel *Sold on Craig's List: Critics Say Sex Ad Crackdown Inadequate *Craigslist Makes $36 Million From Illegal Sex Ads